1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new clock construction having an interval timer means and to a method of making such a clock construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a clock construction comprising a frame means, an interval timer means carried by the frame means, and a selector shaft means rotatably carried by the frame means while being axially movable relative thereto and having interconnection means operatively interconnected to the timer means to set the same to a selected time period upon rotation of the selector shaft means. The timer means comprises a cam member rotatably disposed on the shaft means and has a drive slot means in one side thereof. The interconnection means of the shaft means comprises a drive member carried thereby and being disposed in the slot means to rotate the cam member in unison with rotation of the shaft means in any axial position of the shaft means. A spring means is disposed between the frame means and the drive member to tend to maintain the shaft means in one axial position thereof, the spring means comprising a coiled compression spring. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,591 to Bassett et al.
Such a prior known clock construction also has a time of day clock means carried by the frame means and the selector shaft means is a single selector shaft means that has another interconnection means operatively interconnected to the clock means to set the time thereof upon rotation of the selector shaft means while in a certain axial position thereof relative to the frame means.